


The Broken Compass

by heres_ur_ramen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha as childhood friends in debt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Bang Chan-centric, Gen, Pirates, Stray Kids Broken Compass, alternate universe - different time period, chris as ship captain, jisung and changbin as first mates, no more spoilers after that shhhh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heres_ur_ramen/pseuds/heres_ur_ramen
Summary: The Broken Compass.It's an odd name for a ship, but the three of them think it fits her.After all, having spent their life's savings on her, they don't have much of anywhere to go now.Or, where 3RACHA turns to a life of piracy to pay off a debt, and picks up a sufficiently strange crew of nine along the way.





	The Broken Compass

Sunlight beat down relentlessly on the open ocean, creating a thick, lazy heat. A sharp breeze picked up, carrying with it the scent of saltwater. It filled a ship’s sails and ruffled a man’s golden curls. His dark eyes gazed out over the endless sea, taking in everything from his perch abovedeck. The gentle rolling of the ship didn’t bother him as he moved carefully in tandem with the waves lapping at the ship’s hull. 

“Captain!” a voice called out from behind him. A boy bounded up to the railing, grinning despite the long blond hair falling into his eyes. 

The man broke his gaze from the ocean. “Jisung. What’s happening?” 

“Not much- oh, you should call me ‘first mate!’” Jisung nodded to himself enthusiastically. 

A fond smile crept onto the captain’s face. “Well then, ‘first mate,’ what’s happening?” 

“Changbin says we should find a place to dock soon,” Jisung explained. “We didn’t bring enough food to go very far.” He brushed his hair behind his ear as he spoke, the dark golden locks falling as low as his tanned cheeks. 

The captain nodded. 

“I just thought you should know,” Jisung said quickly, “since you’re our captain now, you should make the decisions now, not Changbin.” 

“We’re a team, though. We make decisions together.”

“Of course,” Jisung assured. He then glanced around, as if he were looking for something. The deck was brand-new and bare, so his eyes met nothing of importance. “Well,” he said finally, “I’ve gotta go. First mate duties must be fulfilled!” He ran off as quickly as he’d come. 

“I didn’t give you any duties,” the captain muttered as Jisung’s mop of blonde hair disappeared. 

Hardly a minute later, another head appeared, a neat undercut and straight black hair belonging to Changbin, the ship’s other ‘first mate.’ 

“Was Jisung up here?” He asked. 

“You just missed him.” 

“Damn it!” Changbin stomped his heavy boots, like a child throwing a tantrum. “That kid is all over the place!”

“And you love it,” the captain teased, leaning casually on the railing. 

Changbin grinned. “Of course I do. I’m never bored around here.” Then, thoughtfully: “How are you holding up, Chris?” 

“I’m great,” Chris sighed. He leaned forward a bit, observing the rolling waves below. 

Changbin smiled fondly. “I know how much you need the ocean in your life,” he said quietly. “Appreciate it as much as you can, because we have to dock soon. 

“Of course,” Chris muttered. Neither mentioned the impending complication: money to pay for food and bed. They had none. All of it had been spent on a down payment for the Broken Compass, the small but beautifully-crafted ship they now stood on. 

In all honesty, Chris had his moments of doubt about their current situation. The three boys, all sharing the same passion for seafaring adventure, had cobbled together their savings since mid-childhood for this exact purpose. Despite their best efforts, they came from poor farming families, and the purchase had left them so deep in debt that it didn’t really sink in just how screwed they were. It was times like this, when the thought of paying a tavern maid or innkeeper for dinner and a place to stay was imminent, that the emptiness of his pockets struck his heart. 

Footsteps approached from behind, bringing him back to the very real ship beneath his feet, and Jisung appeared at Chris’ other side. _No,_ he thought, _this is real. This is our dream._ The newly-christened captain grinned and squared his shoulders. He would allow himself to be prideful for a moment. Above them, the late-afternoon sun was beginning to sink past a cloud and towards the neverending horizon. 

They may have been deeply in debt, but standing on the deck of the Broken Compass, cutting through the waves, at least they were _going somewhere._

**Author's Note:**

> have this while i find a beta reader for New Moon~ later chapters will be longer of course
> 
> i have sooooo much backstory and plot ready for this fic yall have NO IDEA


End file.
